


~impala~

by unexpecteddreamz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpecteddreamz/pseuds/unexpecteddreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mother doesn't have to be human. On the night the boys lost one, they gained another,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Metal...rubber...wheels on asphalt.

  
First thought...The smallest it is crying. Why?

  
Second thought...Sensing their pain and fear. The small ones should be safe inside her. Need to protect.

  
Later...The two small ones and one of the big ones (Where is the other big one with the gentle voice?) are with her most of the time. They are different now. The big one is always sad and the biggest small one never talks. He is always taking care of the smallest one.

  
~~~~~~

  
There names are Sam and Dean. They are brothers and they are hers. No one gets to hurt her babies! She will protect them all she can.They are getting bigger (growing?). The father is sometimes rough with them and she would make him stop if she could. All she can do is cradle them inside her metal frame and love them.

  
~~~~~~

It has been years. Her boys are grown now. The smallest one is taller than his brother. They often joke about that. The father is not here. She hears them say words like dead, gone, and carry on. She had missed Sam when he went to the place called Stanford. He is back in the front seat where she can hold him. She purrs as her wheels meet the road. This is why she exists, to be their home.

~~~~~~

There is something else that travels with them now. The shape is human. But she can sense that this is only surface. Inside there is power, so much surging power. Sometimes it feels like a hurricane of light and fire is in her back seat. It seems to care for her boys so she accepts its presence with them.

  
~~~~~~

  
Something dark and evil has taken over Dean. She watches with horror as his eyes and soul turns black. Whatever happens she will love him still. As her heart is breaking all she can do is hold him tight and go into the dark with him. Boy, man, or demon he is still her baby.

  
~~~~~~

  
They're back! Sam and Dean once again are where they belong. The angel is back too. Her boys call him family and that is enough for her. She shelters all three within her and holds them dear.

  
~~~~~~

  
As they travel along the roads she is happy. Whatever lies ahead. They will face it together

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/vulcania7/media/tumblr_mduq2w7dAF1qd8l2uo1_500_zps72bmza60.gif.html)


	2. Chapter 2

Something is coming.

She can already sense the vile aura of the approaching darkness.

The earth has trapped her when she needs to move the most.

Sam and Dean are inside waiting for whatever the rolling horror brings.

Sam's hand is on her dashboard and Dean clutches the steering wheel.

As if the contact is grounding them.

Giving them the courage to face what is coming.

She won't give up.

Pulling all her essence in upon herself, she is going to keep her boys safe. .

She cucoons them within her metal frame and will try to keep the churning horror out.

If she can't, if she's not strong enough.

Then she hopes to die with them.


End file.
